


With This Ring

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-21
Updated: 2000-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Benny decide to make things official.





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG

#### Rated PG 

One word of warning. This story is exceedingly sappy. Not only is it the sappiest thing I have ever written it is quite possibly the sappiest thing anyone has ever written. Seriously, if there is a history of diabetes in your family, you may want to consult with a physician before reading any further. 

I don't hold the legal rights to most of these characters, Alliance does. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and no profit will be made. 

This story is dedicated to a certain recently-married couple. You know who you are.

 

#### WITH THIS RING 

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday in May. The sun streamed in through the stained glass windows of the church, throwing patches of color over the floor and the pews. The scent of the flowers adorning the altar hung in the air, noticeable but not overpowering. 

Ben and Ray sat in one of the pews, talking quietly. "It's a perfect day for a wedding, isn't it Ray?" 

"Yeah Benny, it is." Ray suddenly grinned. "I wonder how Huey's doing?" 

"Well, Ray, he's getting married in less than ten minutes, so I imagine he's pretty nervous." 

"Yeah. I bet he is." Ray's grin widened. 

"Ray." Ben admonished, but he was smiling as well. 

 

A few minutes later the sounds of the organ filled the church, and Jack Huey took his place at the altar. He did indeed look very nervous, and Ray smiled sympathetically. 

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by Elaine Besbriss, escorted by her parents and looking beautiful in her flowing white wedding dress. 

She reached the altar and Jack took her hand with a loving smile. 

As the minister led Jack and Elaine through their vows, Ray took Ben's hand in his, and held it through the remainder of the ceremony. 

* * *

Elaine and Jack's reception was held at a small French restaurant in a nearby suburb, and it was perfect for the occasion. The inside of the restaurant was decorated with more flowers and ribbons, and the tables surrounding the dance floor were adorned with balloons. 

It was located on the edge of a small woods, and there were several paths winding through the trees where partygoers could get away and have a little time to themselves. After finishing the delicious meal, there were the usual toasts and jokes, then Elaine and Jack took to the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife. Many other couples followed them out to the dance floor, and the music and laughter and general good mood flowed. 

Ray looked over at Ben and smiled. "We both sure ate a lot, Benny. I think we need to burn off some of the calories." He nodded towards the dance floor. 

"Oh, Ray. I don't know." 

 

"Come on, Benny. I want to dance with you." 

"I know, but..." 

"Oh, Benny, it's our friends and co-workers. It's no big deal." 

"But Jack and Elaine's families are here also, Ray. I'm not sure how they would take us dancing together, and I don't want anything to happen to mar the wedding reception." 

Ray sighed. "Okay. You're right." He smiled at him. "We could go take a walk through the woods." 

"Now that is a great idea." Ben smiled. 

They got up from the table and headed towards the door, but were waylaid halfway there by Elaine. "And just where do you think you're going?" 

"We're going out to take a walk." Ray told her. 

"Oh, no you're not. You're coming out onto the floor and have a dance." 

"But Elaine..." 

"Come on. I want all my friends to have at least one dance at my wedding reception." 

"Elaine." Ben tried. 

"No. No arguments. I'm the bride. You have to do what I say." She was grinning at the two of them. 

"But Elaine." Fraser said. "Won't your family or Jack's be upset or offended at two men dancing together?" 

Elaine faced him, her hands on her hips. "So, you're saying that Jack and my families are a bunch of raging homophobes? That's very flattering, Fraser." 

"No." Ben stammered. "No, of course not. I'm not saying that at all. It's just..." 

Ray was laughing. "Come on Benny, I think we'd better just go dance now." 

"Thank you kindly." Elaine smiled sweetly at them, then headed off to search for her new husband. 

"And don't forget!" She called back over her shoulder. "You each owe a dance to me later." 

Ray smiled at Ben, then took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. Finding a place among the other dancers, Ray turned and took Ben into his arms, and the two men began to dance. 

Although still a little nervous, Ben was enjoying himself. It felt wonderful to be able to dance with the man he loved in an atmosphere of acceptance and warmth. He smiled happily at Ray. 

"See Benny?" Smiled Ray. "I told you." 

"Yes Ray. You were right." 

"Of course," Ray said, moving in closer, "this doesn't mean we still can't go for that walk later." 

Ben's smile changed slightly. "I'm counting on that, Ray." 

Ray's rhythm faltered slightly, then he took a step closer to Benny and gave him a quick kiss. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ray noticed Jack's Grandma Huey staring at him and Benny. Ray felt suddenly uneasy, but the old woman merely winked at him and turned back to face her dance partner. 

Ray gave Ben a slow, seductive smile. "Come on, Benny." 

Ben followed unquestioningly as Ray led him across the room and out the door. The two men walked down one of the paths, the sounds of the party fading behind them. 

Finally Ray stopped and pressed Ben up against one of the trees. "You know, Benny, dancing with you was nice, but I think this is even better. I couldn't even give you a proper kiss before." 

"Oh? And what would a proper kiss entail?" 

Ray grinned and leaned into Ben, pressing his lips to Ben's for a kiss, then sliding his tongue easily into Ben's mouth. 

Ben sighed happily and ran his hands down Ray's back, slipping them under Ray's jacket to stroke his back through the thin cotton of his shirt. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, pulling him even closer. Finally, Ben broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Ray's and smiling happily. "I love weddings." 

Ray's smile was a little bit wistful. "Yeah, me too. It was great, wasn't it? Jack and Elaine standing up there, declaring their love in front of everyone. I wish we could do that, Benny." 

"Me too, Ray. But it's all right. We are committed- we live together- and I know how you feel about me, and you know how I feel about you, right Ray?" 

"Of course I do, Benny." Ray smiled. 

"Well, that's all that really matters, isn't it, Ray?" 

"Well, yes. But still..." Ray sighed and was silent for a few moments. "It would be great if we could do that, too Benny. Stand up before God and all our friends and family and declare that we love each other and are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you Benny. You are my whole life, and I want the whole world to know it." 

Ben nodded sadly. "I know exactly how you feel, Ray." 

Ray was silent and pensive again, then suddenly burst out "Then why don't we, Benny?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Why don't we get married? We could get a justice of the peace or an accepting minister or clergyman to perform the ceremony. A commitment ceremony. We could do it Benny! Stand up and say vows, show the whole world we're in this for the long haul. Wouldn't it be great?" 

"Of course it would, Ray, but..." 

"But what?" 

"You really want to get married?" 

"Yeah, Benny, I do. This isn't just some little fling we're having, and you're not some dirty joke I keep on the side. You're my partner, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want it official, Benny. I know it wouldn't be legal in the eyes of the state, but you know what? The state can go screw itself. It would be legal in the eyes of God, and in the eyes of the people we love. And that's all I care about." 

Ben still looked uncertain. "You really want to marry me?" 

"Yes, Benny! I really want-" Ray broke off suddenly. Reaching out, he grabbed Ben's hand and dropped to one knee. "Benton Fraser, will you marry me?" 

Ben was laughing and blushing. "Get up, you idiot!" 

Ray stood back up, brushing the dirt from his pants and grinning at Ben. He looked into Ben's face, and the grin faded, replaced by a gentle, loving smile. "Look Benny, I know this is kind of out of the blue, and a big decision, so take all the time you need to think it over if you need to. Do you need to think it over, Benny?" 

Ben stared at him wordlessly for a minute. "Yes." 

Ray tried hard to hide his disappointment. "That's okay, Benny. I understand. Look, whenever you're ready..." 

But Ben was smiling at him. "Yes, I'll marry you, Ray." 

Ray's smile was the happiest, most beautiful that Ben had ever seen. "You will?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

The two men stood grinning foolishly at each other, then Ben leaned forward and gave Ray another long kiss. 

Finally Ray broke away to smile happily at his fiancée. "Come on, Benny. Let's go home and tell Ma she's gonna have a new son-in-law." 

"Okay, Ray." The two men headed back down the path arm in arm. 

"Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny my love?" 

"Does this mean that I get an engagement ring?" 

"Don't press your luck, Mountie" 

* * *

"Great news!" Ray exclaimed, bursting into the Vecchio kitchen a few weeks later. "Benny and I have set our wedding date!" 

"That's terrific, Caro!" Rosa said, from where she was sitting at the kitchen table with Maria and Frannie. "When is it?" 

"August 19. Don't make any other plans for that day." 

"We'll try to keep it free." Said Fran. 

"Yeah, you'd better." Ray crossed over and sat down with the three women. "Frannie, Maria, there's something I wanted to ask the two of you." 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking and planning for the wedding, and I've been trying to decide who to have for my best man. It's a really important job; and I want to pick someone really close to me, someone who helped me with my relationship with Benny, who's always been supportive. And last night it came to me- the perfect answer. I want you two to be my co best men. Best people. Whatever. I want you two standing up with me at the altar. Will you do it?" 

Frannie and Maria were both looking at him in surprise. "You want us to stand up with you?" Maria asked, a pleased smile spreading over her face. 

"Yeah, I do." Ray replied. "I know it's not exactly the common thing..." 

"Yeah, that's a real shame." Said Frannie, "Because the rest of the wedding is going to be just steeped with tradition." 

Ray gave her a look. "Does that mean you'll do it, little Miss Smartmouth?" 

Fran smiled at him, then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'll do it, Ray. I'd love nothing better than to stand up with you at your wedding. I'm so glad you asked." 

"Maria?" 

"Of course I will, Ray." Maria gave her brother a kiss as well. 

Ray looked over at Rosa. "Ma? What do you think of all this?" 

"My two daughters being best men at my son's gay wedding? I think it is a good thing that your Grandmother is already in her grave." 

* * *

The following Sunday Ray and Ben were at the Vecchio home for their weekly dinner with the family. After the meal Rosa approached the two men and led them into the living room. Ben and Ray sat next to each other on the couch, and Rosa sat in the armchair opposite them. "Have your two boys found a place to hold your wedding yet?" She asked. 

"No." Ray shook his head. "The reception centers all seem too impersonal, and none of the churches we've looked at seem quite right either." 

Ben reached out and took Ray's hand. "But we'll find the perfect place. I know we will." 

"Well, I think I can help you." Rosa smiled. "I think I may have found the perfect place for your wedding." 

"Where?" Asked Ray. 

"Here!" 

Ben and Ray both looked at her in surprise. 

"Think about it, this house is perfect for a wedding. We can have it in the backyard. We can put a little trellis up by the garden, and the chairs in front of it, and we can set up a little dance floor next to the chairs." 

"That does sound good, Ma. But what if it rains?" 

"If it rains we'll just move everything inside. But it won't rain, Caro. Not on your wedding day." 

"Benny?" Ray turned to look at his lover, who was still watching Rosa. 

"You want to have the wedding here?" Ben asked. 

"Yes." 

"You want Ray and I to have our wedding in your home?" 

"Yes, Benton Caro, I do." 

A slow, very happy smile spread over Ben's face, and he turned to face Ray, squeezing his hand even tighter. "I think your Mother is right, Ray. This is the perfect place to hold our wedding." 

Ray's smile was answer enough. 

* * *

Ray Kowalski leaned back in the booth and smiled. "Thanks for taking me to lunch, Fraser. This is a really nice place." 

"You're welcome, Ray." 

Kowalski looked at his friend closely, wondering what was up. Fraser seemed nervous and a little distracted. Ray gave him a questioning look. 

Fraser sighed and leaned forward slightly. "Ray, there is something I've been wanting to ask you." 

Uh-oh. "Yeah, Frase, what is it?" 

"Well, I was wondering if... that is, would you like to... I mean..." Fraser paused and took a deep breath. "Ray, would you be my best man at my wedding?" 

Kowalski sat up straighter. "You want me to be your best man?" 

"Yes." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Ray. It's supposed to be the groom's best friend, isn't it?" 

Ray felt a pleased grin spreading over his face. "I thought Vecchio was your best friend." 

"Well..." Fraser shrugged and looked down at the table. "Oh, I get it. You chose the best friend you're not sleeping with." 

Fraser blushed hotly and Kowalski laughed. "Of course I'll be your best man, Frase." 

Fraser smiled happily. "Thank you kindly." 

* * *

It was 10:30 on a Saturday night, and Ray and Ben were on the couch, the movie playing on the television being all but ignored by the two men. Ben was sitting on the end cushion, and Ray was lying down, his head pillowed in Ben's lap while Ben let his fingers play over Ray's hair. 

"Hey, Benny. Don't forget we've got that appointment with the Minister on Tuesday. Can you get off work early?" 

"Yes, Ray. I've already put in for the time, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah. You know, I've got a good feeling about this Minister, Benny. I think she'll be the one." 

"I hope so." Ben smiled. 

"And Benny, we've really got to decide on a honeymoon spot. It's only a little over nine weeks, and we need to start making plans. And you know, Benny, Miami can be a very romantic city." 

"Florida? In August?" 

Ray looked up at his lover. "Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. I'd hate to have you die of heatstroke or sunburn and make me a widower before the marriage even started." 

Ben grinned. 

"But Canada's out." Ray insisted. 

"Yes. We really don't have the best of luck going up north together, do we Ray?" 

"Well, there's got to be somewhere we can go, Benny." 

The two men were silent for a while, thinking about it. Suddenly, Ben sat up straight. "Italy!" 

"What?" 

"Italy, Ray. We can go to Italy on our honeymoon." Ben was smiling happily. 

"Really? You want to go to Italy?" Ray sat up and faced Benny. 

"Yes, Ray. You've been there before, so you would know all the places to show me. All the museums, the restaurants, all the most romantic spots." Ben smiled at him. "And you can show me all the places from the Vecchio family history." 

"Italy." Ray said softly. 

"What do you think of the idea, Ray?" Ben was becoming slightly nervous. 

"I love the idea, Benny. I think it's the perfect place for our honeymoon. Maybe after our appointment with the Minister on Tuesday, we can go to the travel agent." 

"Okay." Ben said, leaning forward for a kiss. Soon Ray was lying down on the couch again, but this time Ben was on top of him. 

* * *

"Mr. Vecchio? Mr. Fraser?" 

The two men looked up at the woman standing before them. "I'm Reverend Gail Hatch." She smiled. 

Ray and Ben smiled at her. She was nearly as tall as they were, with ebony skin, dark eyes, and a beautiful smile. She shook hands with each of them, then ushered them into her office. "So," Reverend Hatch smiled, sitting down at her desk, "I understand the two of you want to get married." 

"Yes Ma'am." Ben said. 

"And we heard from some friends that you wouldn't have any problems with performing a gay wedding ceremony." Ray added. 

"Well, I should hope not." She smiled. "I'm gay myself." 

Both men's eyes widened, and she grinned. "So, what kind of ceremony did you have in mind?" 

"Well, we want something pretty traditional." Ray said. "Or as traditional as we can get, anyway." 

"I can do traditional. Did you want to write your own vows, or use the standard ones?" 

"Well, we're still trying to decide about that." Said Ray. 

"Ah." Gail smiled. "Well, some couples opt for a combination of the two. They say a few words to each other, and then exchange the usual 'love, honor and cherish' vows. Something like that might work for you." 

"As long as we don't have to promise to obey." Ben said. 

"Yeah, 'cause we'd each break that one before the reception had ended." Ray said, and Ben laughed. 

"No obeying." Promised Reverend Hatch. 

"See Benny, I told you she would be the one." Said Ray. 

"Yes, you're right. Reverend Hatch, we would like you to perform our ceremony." Ben said. 

"Excellent." She smiled. "What date did you have in mind?" 

"August 19." Ben said, feeling a stirring of trepidation. What if she wasn't available on that day? They had already started making the plans, and it would be a horrible headache to have to change them now. "Are you free on that date?" 

Reverend Hatch opened her date book and flipped through it. "Well, I do already have one wedding on my schedule, but I would be available to perform a ceremony at 2:00. Would that work for the two of you?" 

Benny and Ray smiled at each other and reached out for each other's hand. 

* * *

Ray sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions, staring at the television without really seeing it. Benny was at his bachelor party, and Ray was home on his own. 

Huey and Kowalski had both insisted that for maximum entertainment value, Ben and Ray should each have their own separate bachelor party, with the other not invited. Ray's had been last Friday night, and Benny's was tonight. 

Ray shifted uncomfortably on the couch, remembering some of the things that had happened at his own party. Then he grinned. This was Benny. It was probably the most boring bachelor party on record. 

Ray sighed and glanced at his watch. Where the hell was Benny already? It was after 1:00 a.m. Ray had suffered through a long boring evening, wandering restlessly through the apartment picking books up off the shelf, then putting them back, turning the radio on and then turning it back off before more than two songs had played; and channel surfing endlessly without really seeing any of the programs on the screen before him. 

He grinned wryly at himself. Just a few hours without Benny and he was utterly bored and lost. They might as well be an old married couple already. 

Suddenly Ray sat bolt upright as he heard Benny's key in the lock. Or rather, Benny's key fumbling around, trying to find the lock. Ray got up and hurried over to the door, unlocking and opening it. 

On the other side of the door, Ben was bent over, his face pressed close to the lock, concentrating on it with all his might. He straightened as the door opened and gave Ray a beaming smile. "Hi, Ray!" 

He straightened up and walked very unsteadily into the apartment. Ray followed, staring at Ben in shock. "Benny, are you drunk?" 

Ben beamed another smile at him. "Yes, Ray. I believe I am. But it's only 'cause I've been drinking." 

Ray grinned. "You were drinking?" 

"Mmm-hmm. Huey made some punch, and he said I should try it. I didn't want to be rude, so I did, and it was quite good." Ben flopped down onto the couch, all his usual Mountie grace gone entirely. 

Ray's amusement level was growing. "How many glasses did you have, Benny?" 

Ben held up four fingers. "Five." He smiled at Ray and patted the cushion next to him. "C'mere and sit down, Ray." Ray complied. 

"You know, Ray." Ben said with the air of one sharing a deep secret, "My party was fun, but it would have been more fun if you were there. I missed you." 

"Really?" 

"Mmm-hmmmmmmm. But when I said that, Ray Kokalk... Kowalasss... the other Ray and Huey said I was a wimp. And then they wondered why I was even marrying you." 

"Oh, they did?" 

"Mmmm-hmmmm. But don't worry, Ray. I stuck up for you." 

Oh my God. "What did you tell them, Benny?" 

Ben smiled proudly. "I told them you were smart and kind and funny and sweet, and if they only knew what a good lover you were, they would just be quiet." 

Ray was staring at Fraser in horror. "You really told them all that?" 

"Yup. I sure did." Fraser said proudly. 

"What did they say?" 

Fraser frowned. "Huey just laughed, and Ray made a gagging noise." 

"Oh my God, Benny. How am I supposed to go to work tomorrow?" 

The silly smile appeared again on Ben's face. "Don't have to, Ray. It's your day off." 

Ray sighed and shook his head. Ben smiled at him, then reached out and pulled him close. "C'mere, Ray." He pulled Ray into a kiss. 

As Ben's tongue invaded his mouth, Ray could taste the rum and he sighed. No wonder Benny was so drunk. He pulled away. "Benny, I don't think this is a good idea right now." 

"Why not?" Ben looked hurt. 

"Because, Benny, I don't take advantage of someone when they're drunk." 

The grin re-appeared on Ben's face as if by magic. "You're not taking advantage of me, Ray. I'm taking advantage of you. At least I'm trying to. Come here." 

"Benny, no offense, but I don't think you're in much condition to do anything, if you know what I mean." 

"Am too!" He grabbed Ray around the waist and tumbled them both to the couch, Ray landing sprawled awkwardly over Ben. Ben gave Ray another deep kiss, and Ray surrendered himself to the enjoyment. 

Suddenly, Ben began giggling and Ray broke the kiss and looked down at his lover. "What is it, Benny?" 

"You were right, Ray!" 

"Right about what?" 

"About..." Ben thrust his pelvis up at Ray. "About this. Big Ben is broken. He's not working!" Benny collapsed against the armrest, laughing. 

"Well, Benny, I have to say you're taking this quite well." Ray shook his head. 

"Well, it's not permanent, is it Ray? I mean, Big Ben will chime again." 

"I sure hope so." 

Ben gazed up at Ray thoughtfully. "Would you still marry me anyway, Ray?" 

"Hell no." 

Ben collapsed into giggles again. "Yes you would. You love me for my mind and my souulllll." 

"That's right, Benny. Why, I could live celibate for the rest of my life." 

"That is so sweet, Ray." Ben said, apparently taking Ray seriously. 

"Yeah, Benny. Sure. Come on, let's get you to bed now." Ray helped a very unsteady Ben to his feet, then led him into the bedroom and over to the bed. 

Keeping his right arm wrapped around Benny, Ray tossed back the covers with his left hand. Ben leaned heavily against him, humming a happy tune. 

Ray tried to ease Ben down onto the bed, but Ben grabbed him on the way down and Ray wound up lying on top of him. "Kiss me, Ray." Benny said, pulling his lover even closer. 

Ray broke the kiss. "Benny, come on! You need to get some sleep now." 

Ben smiled at him. "You know, you're sexy when you're irritated, Ray." 

"Really?" 

"Mmm hmmmmmmmm. You get a glint in your eye." He reached out and jabbed his finger at Ray's eye to demonstrate. 

"Ow, Benny!" Ray cried, pulling away and grabbing his eye. 

"Did I hurt you, Ray? I'm soooooo sorry!" Ben looked heartbroken. 

"It's okay, Benny. Come on, let's get you undressed." 

"Okay!" Ben beamed up at him. 

"So you can sleep, Benny." 

Ben sighed and Ray grinned at him, then got off the bed. "No, Benny, just stay there." Ray said as Ben made a move to follow him. 

"'Kay." 

Ray untied and removed Ben's shoes and socks, then lifted his legs up onto the bed. He removed Ben's shirt next, leaving the undershirt in place. 

Ray then quickly undid Ben's belt and unzipped and removed Ben's jeans. When he glanced back at his partner, he froze. "Um, Benny? Why are you wearing women's underwear?" 

Ben burst into laughter. "It's a secret, Ray." 

"Please, Benny. I really want to know." 

"It was a bet." 

"You lost a bet?" 

"No! I won a bet!" Ben said happily. 

"You won a bet?" 

"Mmmmm hmmmmmmm. They bet me I wouldn't wear them, but I did." 

"Well, what did you win?" 

"These underwear!" Ben wriggled his hips and smiled proudly. 

Shaking his head, Ray went into the kitchen and returned with a tumbler of water and two aspirin. "Here, take these." 

"I don't have a headache, Ray." 

"You will." He grinned. 

Ben dutifully took the aspirin and a few sips of water. 

"No Benny, drink it all." 

Ben did as he was told, then lay back against the pillows. "You take such good care of me, Ray. I'm sooo lucky. I love you soooooo much." 

"I love you too, Benny." He took the glass back into the kitchen, and when he returned to the bedroom, Benny was sound asleep and snoring loudly. 

Ray grinned and walked over to look down at his lover. "Why, any man would be a fool not to marry you, Benton Fraser." 

After placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Ray covered Ben with the sheet, then crossed over to his own side of the bed and slipped into bed next to him. 

"Sweet dreams, Benny." 

* * *

Ray awoke and rolled over onto his back, stretching slowly. Today was his wedding day. His wedding day. He could hardly believe it was true. 

The day had dawned beautiful and clear, with just a few fluffy white clouds in the blue sky, and the forecast called for temperatures in the low 80s, much to both Ray and Ben's relief. 

Glancing across the room, Ray could see his suitcase packed and ready. He and Benny were spending the night at the Drake Hotel- their wedding gift from the Vecchio family- and the next morning they were off to Europe for two weeks. 

Ray's smile widened as he thought about that. He and Benny, together in Europe for two whole weeks. What a perfect start to their marriage. As a matter of fact, today was shaping up to be a perfect day. The only thing marring his morning was the fact that Benny was not in bed next to him. 

Ray rolled over and looked at the empty space next to him with a sigh. Yesterday afternoon he and Benny had gone to a lawyer's office and changed their wills, and also had papers drawn up legally making each other the next of kin, giving them the right to be with the other and handle all medical decisions in case the worst happened. 

After that appointment there had been the wedding rehearsal, followed by a small dinner with the family and the wedding party. Ben had spent the night, but had insisted on sleeping in the guest room across the hall. "It's bad luck to see the groom before the ceremony." He had told Ray. 

"It's probably worse luck to leave me alone all night, Benny." 

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Ben had grinned. 

"You never know, Benny. I just might die of loneliness." 

"I don't think that's likely to happen, Ray. Besides, it's kind of romantic when you think about it." 

"No, it's kind of stupid when you think about it." 

Ben had just smiled in that patient, infuriating way, and Ray had known the argument was lost. He sighed now as he ran his hand over the empty spot in the bed next to him. He sure hoped Benny had enjoyed his last night of freedom, because it was the last one he was likely to have for a long, long, while. The way Ray looked at it, he wouldn't be spending another night alone for the next 50 or 60 years. 

* * *

An hour and a half later, Ray was just finishing his breakfast. Rosa had served him breakfast in his room, doing the same for Benny as well. She had also coordinated their shower schedules so that they wouldn't accidentally run into each other before the ceremony. 

Ray pushed the plate away from him with a sigh. The closer the time got to the ceremony, the more nervous he became, and it had been hard to eat his breakfast. Nevertheless, he had managed to finish it all, knowing he would catch trouble from Rosa if he didn't. 

Ray heard his cell phone ring, and went over to the dresser to answer it. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Ray." 

"Benny!" Ray felt a huge smile cross his face. "Where are you?" 

"Downstairs in the kitchen. I just wanted to call and say good morning and wish you a happy wedding day." 

"The same to you, love." 

"How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine, Benny." 

"Not nervous at all?" 

"Nope." Ray lied bravely. "How about you?" 

"No, of course not. Not at all." 

Ray knew his lover well enough to know when he wasn't being 100% honest, and he grinned. "Glad to hear it, Benny." 

"I hated sleeping alone last night, Ray." 

"Well, it was your idea Benny." 

"I know." Ben sighed. "I just needed to hear your voice before the wedding." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ray broke off as he heard Rosa's voice in the background. 

"Benton, who are you talking to?" 

"Um..." 

"It's almost time for your shower, Caro. Scoot." 

Ben's voice, muffled. "Okay." Then speaking directly into the phone. "I have to go now." 

"Yeah, I can tell that, Benny." Said a very amused Ray. 

"I'll see you at 2:00 by the trellis." 

"I'll be there. I love you, Benny." 

"I love you too." 

* * *

Ray Kowalski ran lightly up the stairs, whistling. He paused and rapped sharply at the door of the guest room. "Hey Fraser, can I come in?" 

"Yes Ray." 

Ray stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Fraser was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the wall. He was fully dressed in his tuxedo, except for his tie, which was hanging loose around his neck. 

"You okay there, Frase?" 

"Ray, could you tie my tie for me?" Fraser asked, not taking his eyes off the wall. 

"Your hands shaking just a little bit, buddy?" Ray asked, grinning. 

Ben turned to face him, a look of complete helplessness on his face. "I've forgotten how." 

Ray laughed softly as he crossed the room. "Come here, super Mountie." He tugged Ben gently to his feet, then set about fixing his tie. "You breathing there, Fraser?" 

Ben nodded. 

"It's going to be okay, you know. People get married every day and survive it." 

"I know that. I'm fine." 

"Mmm-hmm." Ray didn't bother mentioning that he could see that Fraser was shaking ever so slightly. 

He finished fixing the tie and stepped back slightly. "There you go." He eyed Fraser critically. "Not too bad at all." 

"Is the Minister here yet?" 

Ray's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. "Is she supposed to be?" 

"Ray!" 

"Sorry, Frase. Yeah, she's here. The Minister's here, the guests are almost all here, the family's here, Vecchio's here. Unless he's climbed out the window and run like hell." 

Fraser glared at him. "Isn't the best man supposed to help the groom?" 

"Sorry." He reached out and began massaging Ben's shoulders. "Relax, Fraser, everything is going to be fine. You and Vecchio are disgustingly in love, you want to spend the rest of your lives together, you should be getting married." 

"I know." Fraser agreed. "I know we're supposed to be doing this, and it feels right. It's just... terrifying." 

"Then you're doing this right." Kowalski grinned at him. 

Fraser mustered up a weak smile. "Here." He said, crossing over to the dresser. "Ray's wedding ring. I need you to keep it until the ceremony. Please don't lose it." 

Ray looked at him, all hint of teasing gone from his face. "I promise I won't lose it, Frase." 

Ben smiled at him. "Thank you." 

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is set to go downstairs. You gonna be okay in here?" 

Ben looked slightly amused. "Yes, Ray." 

"Okay, I'll be back to get you when it's time for the ceremony." 

Fraser nodded, looking suddenly nervous and pale again. 

* * *

Kowalski stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment. The door across the hall opened, and Frannie stepped into the hallway. 

Ray stood up straighter. Frannie was dressed in her "best man" dress. It was midnight blue, edged with white lace around the collar. Her hair was swept up, and she was wearing the diamond earrings that Ray had given her as a gift for being best man. 

Ray stepped over to her. "Wow, Frannie, you look beautiful." 

Fran felt suddenly flustered, and didn't know how to respond. She thought about making a smart remark or simply brushing the compliment aside, but instead she just smiled and said "Thank you, Ray." 

Kowalski looked away and cleared his throat. "So, uh anyway, how's Vecchio- I mean Ray doing?" 

Fran laughed. "He was having a fit a little while ago because his shoes didn't fit. He was stomping around going 'Fran! What the hell is wrong with my shoes? My shoes don't fit!' I had to point out that he had them on the wrong feet." 

Ray laughed. "I had to tie Fraser's tie for him." 

They laughed together, and Fran rolled her eyes. "If any of us get through this wedding unscathed, it will be a miracle." 

Ray smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" 

Fran smiled at him and took his arm, and Ray led her down the stairs. 

* * *

It was just before 2:00, and the guests were all assembled. Jack and Elaine sat holding hands, whispering and laughing, Meg Thatcher was seated next to Turnbull, who was looking weepy already, and a very bemused Buck Frobisher was there as well, looking uncomfortable either from the proceedings or the heat or being out of uniform. 

The extended Vecchio family had also turned out in full force. They knew about Ray and Benny's relationship, of course, and they accepted it to varying degrees; but not one member of the family was willing to miss the wedding. 

Part of it was the strong family bonds that held them all together, and part of it was simple curiosity. Plus, it would give them bragging rights and a good story to tell when they got back to their respective homes. 

At promptly 2:00 Reverend Hatch took her place, and Tony walked Rosa down the aisle and to her seat in the first row, then sat next to her. 

Next Maria, Frannie and Ray Kowalski took their places, then finally Ray and Benny approached each other from opposite sides of the yard, meeting in front of the Reverend. 

When Benny caught sight of Ray, his steps faltered and he paused for a second, his heart picking up pace. My God, Ray was gorgeous. 

Ray's face lit up in a beautiful, happy smile the instant he saw his lover, and when Benny met him in front of the congregation, he reached out and took his hand. 

Reverend Hatch smiled out at everyone. "Brothers, Sisters, we have gathered today to witness the uniting of these two men in holy matrimony. Their marriage will be blessed in the eyes of God, blessed by the love of all the family and friends who support them, and most of all, blessed by the love that Raymond and Benton feel for each other. It will be a true marriage. Let us bless it with our prayers." 

Everyone bowed their heads as the Reverend led them in a brief prayer, and then she turned another beautiful smile on the crowd. "Before they make their vows, Raymond and Benton have some words they would like to say to each other." 

She glanced at Ray, and he nodded nervously, then turned to face Ben, taking his other hand. "Benny, the Inuit have a story" he started, and Ben laughed. 

A small grin flickered across Ray's face, and he gave Ben's hand a quick squeeze. "This story is about a wolf." Ray continued, and from his place next to Ray Kowalski, Diefenbaker straightened up to pay closer attention. 

"To anyone looking at this wolf, he had it all. Great job, where he got to help people and even do heroic things once in a while. He had a big, loving family around him, there was always someone near if he needed company. He had friends he could hang out with, have a good time with, have a little fun. But what the people looking at this wolf couldn't tell was that his life was missing something. It was missing a lot. Despite everything he had- despite everyone he had, the wolf was lonely. He was unhappy. So he just put on a brave face, and a tough exterior, so no one would know. And if anyone dared to get too close, the wolf would snarl and back away, so they would leave him alone. 

"But then one day something happened. This wolf met another wolf. And he was knocked off his feet. 'Cause I gotta tell you, Benny. This was one gorgeous wolf." 

Ben laughed softly again and shook his head. 

"Naturally, the first wolf was wary, and sent out all his usual signals, but the other wolf just ignored them. He kept coming around, offering friendship. So they became friends, and they slowly began to know each other, and trust each other. They went through a lot together, and sometimes they hurt each other, but they always managed to stay together, and even grow from the bad experiences. Then one day the wolf realized that he was in love with the other wolf. And to his amazement, he found that his feelings were returned. 

"So they decided to make a life together. And one night, not too long ago, this wolf realized that he was feeling something strange. He felt happy, and safe, and at home. At peace. And he knew that no matter what struggles and problems and hardships life handed him in the future, he would be able to handle them, because he had someone with him now. And he knew no matter what, he would never be lonely again." 

Ben took a deep, shaky breath and tightened his grip on Ray's hands. Ray smiled at him, and Ben found his voice. 

"Ore che sei venuta, 

che con passo di danza sei entrata nella mia vita 

come folata una stanze chiusa- 

a festeggiarti, bene tanto atteso, 

le parole mi manacano e la voce 

e tacerti vicino gia mi basta. 

Il piglio cosi che assorda il bosco 

al nascere dell'alba, ammutolisce 

quando sull'orizzonte balza il sole. 

Ma te la mia inquietudine cervaca 

quando ragazzo 

nella notte d'estate mi facevo 

alla finestra come soffocata: 

che non sapevo, m'affannava il cuore. 

E tutte sono le parole 

che, come l'acque all'orlo che trabocca, alla bocca 

venivano da sole, 

l'ore deserte, quando s'avanzavan 

puerilmente le mie labbra d'uomo 

da se, per una voglia di ba" 

As Ray blinked back his tears, he suddenly realized that he was squeezing Benny's hands very hard. He would be surprised if it wasn't hurting Benny. Then he realized that Ben was squeezing his hands just as hard, and he smiled and eased his grip slightly, feeling Ben do the same. 

"Okay." Reverend Hatch said. She turned to Ray with a smile. "Raymond, do you take Benton to be your husband? Will you honor him, cherish him, love him and keep him; and be faithful only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Ray's voice was clear and firm and strong. "I do." 

"Benton, do you take Raymond to be your husband? Will you honor him, cherish him, love him and keep him; and be faithful only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Ben just nodded his head, and Reverend Hatch looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 

Ben took a shaky breath and nodded again. "Yes, of course I do." 

Ray flashed Ben another huge smile, and gave his hands a quick squeeze. 

"May I have the rings, please?" Asked Reverend Hatch. 

Maria handed a ring to Ray, and Ben turned to face Kowalski. Ray pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it in Ben's hand, then gave him a wink. 

Ben and Ray placed the rings in Reverend Hatch's palm. "Let us pray." She said, and everyone bowed their heads again. 

"May God bless these rings as he blesses this marriage, making these rings an outward symbol of the love Raymond and Benton have for each other. As the circles of gold are unending, so too is love. May Raymond and Benton remember this always, and be true to the vows they have made here today, and all these rings symbolize. Amen." 

"Amen." Echoed the congregation. 

Ray removed a ring from Reverend Hatch's palm. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

Ben held out his left hand, but it was shaking so badly that Ray couldn't get the ring on his finger. Both men gave a shaky laugh, then Ray reached out and steadied Benny's hand with his free hand, and the ring went on easily. 

Ben took the remaining ring from Reverend Hatch. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

Ben pressed the ring to his lips for a moment, then slid it onto Ray's left ring finger. 

Reverend Hatch gave the two men a private smile, then looked out at the guests. "For as much as Raymond and Benton have stood before God and this company today, and declared their love with the exchanging of these vows and these rings, I declare that they are wed." 

She looked at Ray and Benny with a definite twinkle in her eye. "Gentlemen, you may kiss your groom." 

Ben paused for a moment. He had known this would be part of the ceremony, but now that the moment was here, he felt hesitant. Kissing Ray, in front of all these people? 

Then he smiled. Yes, kissing Ray in front of all these people. It felt wonderful and right and ever so slightly erotic. 

His smile widening, Benton Fraser leaned forward and kissed his husband. 

#### THE END 

Here is the English translation of the poem Benny recited to Ray: 

"Now That You Have Come" by Camillo Sbarbaro 

Now that you have come, 

dancing into my life 

a guest in a closed room- 

to welcome you, love longed for so long, I lack the words, the voice, 

and I am happy just in silence by your side. 

The chirping that deafens the woods at dawn, stills when the sun leaps to the horizon. 

But my unrest sought you, 

when, as a boy, 

on summer nights I came stifled to the window: 

for I didn't know, and it worried my heart. And yours are all the words that came, like water brimming over, 

unbidden to my lips, 

the desert hours, when childishly 

my adult lips rose 

alone, longing for a kiss.


End file.
